


Reiner, no.

by write_your_way_out



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Reibert Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_your_way_out/pseuds/write_your_way_out
Summary: My quality contribution to Reiebert week 2017, following day two's prompt, Reiner no!





	Reiner, no.

"We’re all going to die someday-”

“When I said ‘give an inspiring speech,’ that’s not exactly what I had in mind.” Bert crinkled his nose.

“You didn’t let me finish!” Reiner shoved his shoulder. Bert rolled his eyes and busied his hands with readjusting the straps on his Maneuver Gear. That was one of the downsides to being so tall: Things never fit quite right. The brown trainee corps jacket he wore was too short in the sleeves but left too much room in his waist.

“As I was saying-” Reiner cut a glare in his direction. “We’re all going to die someday. Let’s make sure that day isn’t today.”

Dramatic, as always. Bert tugged at his harness. The shoulder straps dug into his skin. Even on the loosest setting, they were too short for him. Reiner had told him to ask Instructor Shadis for a larger set, but in truth, the instructor terrified him. He’d rather deal with the cuts and scrapes than confront him.

“It’s a simple training exercise,” Bert added on. “I highly doubt we’re in any danger of dying.”

“I highly doubt we’re in any danger of dying,” Reiner repeated mockingly. “I’ll keep that in mind the next time the Colossal Titan attacks.”

Bert forced out a laugh, though warning sirens blared in his head. Reiner should know better than to make jokes about their Titans. What if he accidentally gave something away? “Ha, right.” Was all he managed to say.

“Lighten up, man.” Reiner flicked Bert’s chest harness. “You’re acting like you're the Armored Titan with all the weight you’re carrying.”

Bert’s heart froze. Was his luck so crappy that his friend was a complete idiot?

“Nah,” A small voice rose from the crowd of trainees. Annie pushed her bangs back, a small smile on her face. “He’s too tall to be the Armored Titan. He’s more of a Colossal Titan kinda guy.”

Annie? Of all people? A wave of laughter relieved some of the tension in his shoulders, but the panic still seized his muscles. “The colossal titan!” Reiner echoed. “That’s a good one. I’m going to use that one sometime.”

“Reiner, no!”

“Oh, come on. Don’t be so serious. We all know you’re not the Colossal Titan. You have too much hair for that!” Reiner ruffled Bert’s head.

For more than one reason, Bert wasn’t sure if he was breathing anymore.


End file.
